


Say Something Stupid

by ilians



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilians/pseuds/ilians
Summary: The entire time he was away seemed to be drastically turned into a shape of butterflies straight to his stomach when he realized what was waiting for him outside.





	

Jinyoung’s heart raced to dangerous thresholds when his plane finally landed on Korean soil. The entire time he was away seemed to be drastically turned into a shape of butterflies straight to his stomach when he realized what was waiting for him outside.

His hands were sweating like crazy when he set foot off the plane. By the time he reached the landing area, his eyes started to incessantly search for a familiar face, and when he finally found it, it was like a black and white world suddenly becoming completely colored in his eyes.

It was almost a year separated by a way more bigger distance than it actually was. Psychologically, things were exactly like he was coming back from the other side of the galaxy. He often thought about quitting. Packing all his things and just come back home, leaving an almost unique opportunity of exchange study program to trash. But his boyfriend’s words, always caring and reasonable through the phone kind of helped the difficult ‘pass through everything I’m missing’ thing.

But it all seemed a distant and insignificant past when their eyes met again. He is so beautiful, Jinyoung thought astonished, as he could possibly have forgotten for a moment. He felt a welcome warming in his chest when he gazed Mark’s grin and precious eyes sparkling like they’re about to burst into fireworks.

He could stay for the rest of his life wrapped on that embrace. Mark’s hair was a shade lighter than he remembered before, but the scent was the same. It was so incredibly good to feel something familiar and so close again. That feeling was a final proof that he was indeed at home.

Jinyoung felt funny when Mark instead of leave the hug, he just intensified it, shaking Jinyoung’s back in a weird way, almost as if he was trying to analyze the perimeter more properly with his fingers.

“You’ve gained weight.” Mark let him out, not before squeeze a pointing finger on Jinyoung’s belly.

The newcomer scoffed, putting the best offended glare he could on his face. “Ten months and the first thing you say to me is that I look fat.”

“I didn’t meant like that!” He laughed, trying to reach Jinyoung for another hug, but the other pushed him away raising both eyebrows. 

“Do that again.” He uttered.

Mark took a step back seeming suspicious and almost concerned, but he asked anyway. “Do what? Call you fat?”

“No. Do the laugh again.” Jinyoung clarified smiling. “I just realized how much I’ve missed it.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, trying to hide an eminent smile to suddenly appears and the blush on his cheeks that followed a second after.

“Alright. Say something stupid.”

With a smirk Jinyoung stepped forward, getting close enough to be able to whisper into Mark’s ear. ”I really want to kiss every inch of you, right here right now in front of all these people.”

And Mark laughed again, loud and shamelessly for Jinyoung’s pleasure. He shook his head letting out something like ‘idiot’ between a small kiss he put on Jinyoung’s lips, who dramatically pouted over the short and unfair duration of the contact. And before he could protest for any longer, Mark grabbed his heavy bags with one hand and also entwined both their fingers with the other. “Let’s go home, fatty.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS OLD I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEVER POSTED BEFORE WHY


End file.
